


Red is a color that suits you

by Lollipop_Panda



Series: Whumpsoftber [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Getting Together, M/M, Pining, Whumptober, but soft, implied shiragoshi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 18:14:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20911967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lollipop_Panda/pseuds/Lollipop_Panda
Summary: Maybe Kawanishi had planned for their cute neighbor to come knocking on their door because Goshiki was screaming too loud, maybe he hadn't.Either way, Shirabu has no proof.





	Red is a color that suits you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [novocaine_sea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/novocaine_sea/gifts).

> Welcome to my version of whumptober, where I try to whump along, but softly. I'm holding a "give me a rarepair" thing over on twitter if you'd like to help me find inspiration (link in end notes).  
Day 6 is up first because a/ it's now the 6th here, b/"random" number generator has yet to give me anything before 6, and c/ most importantly it's Aja's birthday, so here you go my dear!  
Written in a hurried inspiration-driven frenzy, so a lot "rawer" than my usual stuff, hope it's to your liking anyway!
> 
> prompt : Day 6 - Dragged away

The scream echoes around the room and nails drag across the floor, the guttural growl of the monster rumbling in their ears, and Kawanishi bites back a grin as Goshiki shrieks even louder than the woman on the screen, hiding behind Shirabu who looks as pale as a sheet. 

“Why are we watching this again?” Shirabu asks, trying to come across as bored. Unfortunately for him, Kawanishi has known him for years now- it’s what happens when you go to high school and college together, and end up as roommates to boot- and knows he’s lying. Kawanishi is glad for his usual impassive stare as he contains a smirk, 

“Because I wanted to watch a horror movie, and Tsutomu said he did too, why? You scared?” He taunts, getting a small snarl in reaction, 

“No, why would I be scared?” His best friend retorts, 

“Well I am,” Goshiki interrupts them, earning himself a snort from Kawanishi.

“Then we can watch something else,” Shirabu doesn't quite sound relieved. Of course, he’s fooling no one.

“Why? The best part is almost here, it’ll be fun, and Tsutomu wanted to watch it in the first place,” Kawanishi bargains, just as another scream comes from the TV, matched by Goshiki, 

“Maybe but I don’t think he should keep watching it, I don’t want to have to deal with nightmares lat-” Shirabu’s tirade is interrupted by a knock on the door and the couple beside him goes tense as Kawanishi looks to the door and stands, Goshiki hissing and hiding as best he can behind Shirabu’s lithe frame, 

“What are you doing!?” He demands. Kawanishi looks at him like he’s missing a braincell or two, 

“Answering the door?” He answers, watching the two pale even further, making him roll his eyes, “Relax would you?” He tells them as he opens the door, greeted by their cute (Shirabu argues that Konoha is more on the handsome side, but Kawanishi refuses to back down from calling him cute) neighbor, blond brows knitted together in a frown, 

“Is everything okay? I keep hearing screaming. And if everything _is_ okay, could you tone it down?” Konoha asks, looking up at his teammate before standing on his tip toes to peer over his shoulder at the couple huddled together on Kawanishi’s bed, eyebrows rising curiously, 

“Everything is fine, Konoha-senpai, we’re just watching a horror movie, I’m sorry we were being too noisy, I'll make sure it doesn't happen again,” Kawanishi answers blandly, loving the way Konoha’s eyebrow twitches, 

“Right. You two mind if I drag Kawanishi away for a bit?” He asks, looking at Shirabu and Goshiki who shake their heads in unison,

“No go ahead, take him off my hands for as long as you want. _Please_. Taichi, we’ll put something else on so you don’t miss anything,” Shirabu adds, looking smug. 

Kawanishi doesn’t miss the occasion to turn around and smirk a little at his best friend, “Sure, thanks. What a good friend,” He says, knowing Shirabu doesn’t give a damn about him missing anything from the film and just wants an excuse to wuss out. He turns back to Konoha, smirk growing, 

“Lead the way, senpai,” He tells him. He doesn’t miss the twitch - he never does. 

Konoha rolls his eyes and grabs Kawanishi by the wrist, literally dragging him out of the room and into the one next door, closing it behind him and pushing Kawanishi onto one of the beds, making him bounce as he lands, 

“Okay. What’s your problem?” He demands, crossing his arms and staring him down. 

Somehow, Kawanishi keeps himself under control, even as every one of his instincts wants to grab the other by the hips and pull him into his lap,

“My problem?” He presses, feeling more accomplished than he should when Konoha lets out a frustrated noise and grabs at those silky gold locks -he doesn’t _know_ they’re silky, he’s just sure they are. 

He’s had this argument with Shirabu before. 

“Yes, your problem! I’ve told you several times there’s no need to call me senpai, and you still do, and then you get all smirky and snarky with me and you’re just-! I mean, I know you’re snarky but you’re so much worse with me! What did I do to you for you to be like this?” Konoha practically explodes, cheeks coloring in what Kawanishi can only guess is a mixture of emotion and exertion. 

“Has anyone ever told you red suits you?” He answers instead, and Konoha’s cheeks darken, proving that yes, it’s a lovely color on him, 

“You’re insufferable, you know that?” The blond demands of him, 

“You didn’t do anything per se. At least not something I want,” The look on Konoha’s face just keeps getting better and Kawanishi is finally willing to admit he’s more interested in him than he’s ever been in anyone else, 

“What do you mean?” Gold eyes have narrowed in suspicion, matching locks of hair cascading across them briefly as he tilts his head and Kawanishi’s self-control snaps at last - it’s admirable honestly, he’s been holding himself in check for almost two years, but apparently being alone in Konoha’s dorm room and sitting on his bed while his upperclassman looks at him Like That is enough to break the metaphorical camel’s back,

“I mean I want to see your face when you’re breathless from something that isn’t volleyball, I want to get to see you first thing in the morning when you wake up, I want to know what your favorite movie is and listen to you laugh, I want that and so much more, but right now I kind of just want to drag you onto my lap and hold you close,” That’s probably more than he’s said all year in one sitting, but he likes to think it’s worth it when Konoha’s cheeks color some more and he stutters something unintelligible. 

It’s not quite as worth it when the blond goes to leave the room, turning around abruptly and demanding he stay there before leaving, slamming the door as he goes. 

Kawanishi sits there, a little perplexed but mostly curious, and takes the time to look around the room, surprised to find out Komi is the clean freak out of the two of them - if he’s sitting on Konoha’s bed that is, which he likes to think he is. He doesn’t get to figure out much more because Konoha returns, closing the door calmly behind himself and leaning against it momentarily, taking a deep breath, obviously preparing himself for _something_, and Kawanishi’s heart leaps into his throat in an uncharacteristic bout of nerves as he forces himself to sit still, watching Konoha avidly. 

Waiting. 

A long drawn-out sigh leaves Konoha and he finally approaches Kawanishi again, the other getting briefly distracted by the way a hand drags through blond hair, and he’s man enough to admit he’s envious of that hand, until any and all thoughts go straight out the window when there’s a weight in his lap, strong thighs settling either side of his own and gold eyes closer than they’ve ever been. There’s a breath across his lips and Kawanishi’s own is stolen as he has to put every ounce of self-control he has into staying where he is, 

“Is this what you wanted?” Are the whispered words that make their way into Kawanishi’s sluggish mind and he tears his gaze up and away from tempting lips to stare into the gold above him, registering the specks of brown and green interspersed in them like stars and understanding slightly better what makes them so unique. 

He has more pressing matters to attend to though.

“Can I touch you-? _No_\- Can I kiss you?” Is his own breathy question, entire body burning, hands shaking as he fights the need to put them on the legs either side of him, on lovely hips, a slender waist- anywhere but against the suddenly scratchy cotton of the bedding underneath him. 

He gets his answer in the calloused hands that cup his cheeks to let supple lips meet his. 

Konoha’s hair is silky, but Kawanishi is too busy kissing him to feel smug about being right.

**Author's Note:**

> [Rarepair submissions here](https://twitter.com/PocketoPanda/status/1180569829079736326)


End file.
